Nightshade Illcom
Nightshade Illcom was the brother to Jace Illcom and was the second in command for Clan illcom. Nightshade always followed his brother around looking after him. But one day after Hassel Bondi was let go and his commander ARC-1003 killed,Nightshade wasn't happy. "Jace. Bondi and his Commander attacked us on our home grounds don't you think that calls for revenge?" "It does! I know! But where will we find the place to verse Bondi and his clone unit!" "On Duro?" "YES! hahaha! Yes! They won't know what hit them.." "But brother what is his Clone Unit called?" "I don't know, looks like I have some research to do.." "Alright but make it quick. I want his unit killed and Bondi's saber on my wall! and of course Bondi dead.." "I can arrange that.." "Good brother good.." Jace and Nightshade began to plan the battle ahead. "It's called the 61st Battle Corps. Highly Elite group of Clone Troopers." said Horn Illcom. Battle Plans After ARC-1003 attacked Clan Illcom, Jace wanted revenge on his Clone unit.Jace made his men do research of ARC-1003. "Sir I found it!" said one Clan member."His Clone Unit?" "Yes sir. It is the 61st Battle Corps,lead by Jedi General Hassel Bondi.It has a high rank of skilled ARC Troopers and regular clones.The unit has over 12,000 clones." "Excellent.We have one thing those clones don't." "What is that sir?" 'Battle tactics." "Ah yes, they are sloppy and not as well aimed as we are." "Good. prepare for warfare against this unit." "Yes Sir." Jace then laughed at this. Nightshade then said "We shall take his squad down for good." Jace smiled under his helmet. Versing Jedi Hassel Bondi "I am here Nightshade! Now show yourself. A Jedi such as yourself should know this is not the jedi way." Nightshade and Bondi then fought each other and Bondi said "What my mother always said was.i never should have left the planet.I never knew she would be killed after I left." "She was a good slave to me. Before I killed her." "Rah! You will pay!" Bondi was furious that Nightshade was gaining the upper hand. Nightshade kicked Bondi in the face deactivating his lightsaber. Bondi then imagined his mother giving him a hug when he was little, he then got up and started to attack Nightshade with anger. But before Nightshade could land a blow,Bondi stopped and stood up and ignited his saber and spat out blood. "You are under arrest." laughing at this Nightshade said "I don't think so." Nightshade reached up to Bondi's leg and gave him a painful electric shock with 3000 volts. Bondi survived the jolt before Nightshade reached for his blaster. Bondi knew this was his last stand. "Go ahead scum do it!" Nightshade got up and said "You are one formiddable Jedi but that night I killed your mother she was very glad to know her son was a Jedi." "She was?" "Yes she was, she loved you. You are about to join her Master Bondi." "Thank you Nightshade." "Don't thank me thank Jace. He was the one who ordered me to kill you." "Thank Jace for me then Nightshade." Nightshade pulled the trigger and shot Hassel in the heart 3 times. Nightshade wiped the blood off his face and said "Stupid Jedi.." After he versed the jedi he took his saber and presented it to his brother. "Excellent Nightshade..You have shown your skills as an Illcom. You keep this lightsaber as warning to those who cross you." Turn to Hazarth After successfully killing Hassel Bondi and taking his lightsaber, Nightshade had been called back to Mandalore by Jace. Nightshade walked into the palace when out of nowhere came Hazarth. Hazarth and Jace stood and talked for awhile until Hazarth shot Jace and NIghtshade wanted to relataliate. "Nightshade is it?" "Who wants to know." "Me, Hazarth." "Hazarth? Everyone thought you were killed.." "Back from the the dead. Now all of you, join me and together we can reclaim Mandalore, from Darth Maul.." Nightshade was given new armour and promoted to Commander of Clan Hazarth. "I pledge myself to you Hazarth." "That is the best news we have all heard in years." Continuing The Pain "Does anyone know how crazy he has gotten? He will kill, lie and manipulate the way we all do things. We have times not seen at all those who will be under his dangerous wrath." "We don't want to and it is very odd to see someone like that and it is amazing on how many people don't like that, but whatever that does means that this isn't a mistake."